wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Chat
Chat is a feature that allows near-instantaneous communication between users on a community. Anybody with a Wikia account can join chat by clicking the " " or " " button in the right navigation rail. You can also access chat by visiting Special:Chat on the community, clicking the "Chat" option on the Wiki Navigation, as well as add an entry point to chat on any page you would like to see it by using the tag. Once connected, type text and hit your keyboard's return key to send the message to the room. User options Clicking on a name in the user list will open a menu. You can see the user's name, edit count, join date as well as access their / , contributions and send them a private message. "Private message" option opens a new private message room. Administrators and chat moderators have additional options: * Give ChatMod status (admins only) gives that user the ability to kick or ban people from the chat. * Kick will kick that user out of the chat ** and cannot be kicked ** can't kick Administrators, Staff, , members or other chat moderators. ** Administrators can kick chat moderators, Helpers, and VSTF. * Ban will allow you to ban the user for a specific set of time (chosen from a dropdown menu) as well as allow you to state a reason why. Bans can also be set from the User contribs page. ** Wikia Staff can't be banned ** Chat moderators can't ban other chat moderators, Administrators, Helpers, or VSTF. ** Administrators can ban Chat moderators, other administrators, Helpers, and VSTF Private messaging Private messages are conversations between you and one other user. If you are in a private message room with someone, you have the ability to stop receiving their private messages by selecting "block private messages" in their username menu. This setting is permanent and Wikia-wide until you select "Allow private messages" from their menu in the general chat room. Chat Moderators Chat moderators have the ability to kick and ban other users from the chat. To identify a chat moderator, a star will be next to the name in the rail. The chat moderator right can only be given by admins, or by Wikia Staff]]. Unbanning If a user is banned from chat, an administrator or chatmod can unban directly from the chat, or by going to the user's page and clicking on unban. They will be instantly unbanned and allowed to participate in the chat. While Admins can ban chatmods and other admins inside the chat, they cannot ban them by going to the admin or chatmod's contribs page. However if an admin or chatmod has been banned while inside the chat, an admin can unban them, regardless if they are in chat or not. Admins that have been banned inside the chat can unban themselves. Emoticons You can use emoticons for chat by entering keyboard shortcuts like :) or (heart) in the chat window. For a complete list of shortcuts available, visit the MediaWiki:Emoticons page on your community. Admins can customize the chat emoticons on their communities by editing that page. Emoticons can be any standard image file type, should be hosted on Wikia, and must be 19 x 19 px in size. If they aren't that size, they will be scaled to it. Note: quote marks (") cannot be used in emoticon shortcuts. "Me" action A feature in chat, borrowed from IRC, is the "/me" action. If a user (for example: YourName) preceded an entry in chat with "/me", it would render specially: :/me is going to the movies. would appear as: :* YourName is going to the movies. Links Links work exactly the same in Chat as they do in the editor. For example, typing in Community Central Chat results in - the main forum page of Community Central. You can make shorter links to other communities by using an . For example, typing w:c:starwars in Chat results in w:c:starwars - an easy way to link to Wookieepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com). You can also link to specific pages using this method. Typing w:c:avatar:Aang in Chat results in a link to the Aang page on Avatar Wiki (http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Aang). Other tips * If you want to add a quick guidelines link to the right rail Chat module, simply edit MediaWiki:Chat-entry-point-guidelines system message. This message is empty by default, accepts wikitext input, and appears at the bottom right of the module. * Chat bans are listed on . * Bored on chat? Check out some awesome tips from DangerousDangerously on what to do when chat is "dead". * The feature is not available in the Monobook skin, but Monobook users can join by visiting Special:Chat?useskin=wikia or Special:Chat?useskin=oasis. See also * * Further help and feedback Category:Help Category:Wikia features ca:Ajuda:Xat de:Hilfe:Chat es:Ayuda:Chat fi:Ohje:Chat fr:Aide:Tchat it:Aiuto:Chat ja:ヘルプ:チャット ko:도움말:채팅 nl:Help:Chat pl:Pomoc:Czat pt:Ajuda:Chat ru:Справка:Чат zh:Help:聊天